Cloud computing is an architecture in which users do not own the physical infrastructure related to applications, data storage, remote processing etc. Instead, users avoid the various expenses associated with operating computers, maintaining large storage centers, maintaining software, etc. by purchasing usage from a third-party cloud system provider. The cloud computing model has become increasingly viable for many enterprises for various reasons, including that the cloud infrastructure may permit information technology resources to be treated as utilities that can be automatically provisioned on demand, while also limiting the cost of services to actual resource consumption. Moreover, consumers of resources provided in cloud computing environments can leverage technologies that might otherwise be unavailable. Thus, as cloud computing and cloud storage become more pervasive, many enterprises will find that moving data and processing to cloud providers can yield economies of scale, among other advantages.